La gran apuesta
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Harry tiene una apuesta con Ron: debe besar a una persona en medio del Gran Comedor. Algo le dice que aquello no le gustará.
1. La pequeña travesura

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. Si fuese mío, entonces Draco iría con Harry a la Torre de Astronomía, y no para ver las estrellas precisamente...

Este fic ha sido creado para los **_"Desafíos"_** del foro **_"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**N.A: **Estoy consciente que debo actualizar mis otras historias y traducciones, pero este reto ya tenía tiempo que debía estar arriba y por eso me adelanto a postearlo. Más que todo porque tengo la fecha límite encima :v En fin, espero que disfruten. Ah sí, esta historia sólo tendrá tres capítulos, y estará finalizada para el 20, así que no teman.

Y, ah sí, esto es un fic **_Harry/Draco_** en toda regla.

* * *

_**La gran apuesta**_

_**~o~**_

_La pequeña (gran) travesura._

—Ahí tienes, hermano —informó Ron, exultante—. La apuesta es sencilla: besa a alguna persona en medio del Gran Comedor.

Harry sabía que algo le decía que aquello era una muy, muy mala idea. ¿Por qué aceptó en un principio? Ah, sí, los muchachos últimamente andaban comentado que, luego de haber terminado con Ginny, ahora le gustaban los hombres.

No estaban lejos de la verdad, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara alguien en específico.

Es sólo que luego de que hubo terminado la guerra, muchas cosas sucedieron: las personas cambian, su perspectiva es más amplia y Harry sabía que se comportaba como un viejo desdichado, pero su realidad era que deseaba terminar ese nuevo curso preparatorio en Hogwarts (como un octavo año, o algo así) y luego iniciar su nueva vida como auror.

Mientras Harry pensaba en todo lo que haría de ahora en adelante con su vida, Ginny no pasó ni una vez por su mente.

¿Deseaba alguien que él quisiera, no sólo por su condición de héroe de guerra, sino que le amara de verdad y formara una familia junto a él? Claro que lo anhelaba, fue una de las cosas que siempre quiso, pero ahora, en su situación actual, eso sólo parecía un buen sueño.

—Mira —comenzó Ron una vez más, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones—. Sólo tienes que pararte, buscar a una persona, la que más te guste. Pelirrojos, castaños… —con eso, hizo una breve pausa y con el encantamiento _Señálame_ (modificado por Hermione), apuntó a cada persona con esas características en el Gran Comedor. Ron sonrió—. Tienes bastante para escoger, compañero. Hasta dejé a las chicas en la lista, ya sabes, para que no haya corazones rotos porque te gusta más un palo de escoba que la Snitch.

Y con eso, todos en el mesón de Gryffindor, o al menos los que estaban cerca de él y de Ron, rompieron en carcajadas. Seamus se puso tan rojo que Harry, casi, casi temió que se ahogara con el jugo de calabaza.

—Gracias, Ron, realmente eres un buen amigo —Harry masculló, el sarcasmo brotando de sus poros.

No se atrevió a mirar la sonrisa guasona en la cara de su amigo pelirrojo, más concentrado en picotear el puré de patatas, como si éste fuese el culpable de todos los males.

—No es gracioso, chicos —saltó Hermione, como no, en defensa de los incautos—. Y Harry, deja de mutilar tu comida, no tiene la culpa que Ron no termine de madurar.

—Pero Hermione, ¡fíjate todas las opciones que tiene y no quiere a nadie! —Ron comenzó a balbucear—. ¡Hasta tiene a rubios, casi todos en el Gran Comedor suspiran por Harry! —se quejaba de forma visible, pero Harry estaba más concentrado en las manos de su amigo que movía la varita donde aún permanecía activo el encantamiento, señalando de forma casi imperceptible a todas las cabezas rubias del Gran comedor.

Harry permaneció en silencio, una voz susurrándole en su interior que algo saldría mal y que ese sería un buen momento para echarse a correr.

Entonces, cuando Ron y Hermione peleaban, bueno, Hermione se comía a improperios y regaños a Ron por su incapacidad de buen juicio y sentido común al pedirle que modificara un hechizo puramente académico para algo tan vano y soez, el encantamiento se rompió, haciendo que todas las personas rubias que habitaban el Gran Comedor giraran sus cabezas en dirección al trío que despotricaba. Hermione a la derecha de Harry y Ron a su izquierda.

Harry sintió que se empequeñecía con cada segundo que transcurría y la mirada de más de cincuenta ojos se posaba sobre sí. Tragó saliva silenciosamente, Hermione y Ron enmudeciendo de inmediato.

El silencio se acentuó un poco en el recinto, casi como en una espera tensa y oscura.

Entonces, la voz de Dean sacó a Harry de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

—Harry, deberías, bueno no sé, pero creo que deberías hacerlo… ya sabes, sino los rubiecitos te hechizarán hasta el olvido.

Y tenía razón. Aunque haya sido idea de Ron, los ojos de aquellas personas le observaban a él, como si fuera el culpable de que el encantamiento les haya hecho lo que se supone que les hizo.

—Harry, no tienes que-

Pero Harry se incorporó con brusquedad y Ron automáticamente le dio un palmazo en la espalda.

—buena suerte compañero.

Y Harry le dirigió una mirada que prometía… cosas.

—Ya hablaremos, _compañero._

Tragó saliva y Hermione sonrió, susurrándole a un pálido Ron: _te lo dije._

Cuando Harry salió de su puesto en el mesón de Gryffindor, ahora todos los ojos, o al menos la mayoría, estaban puesto sobre él, pero Harry sabía quiénes eran las personas que el encantamiento había señalado anteriormente. Una mirada de soslayo a la mesa de las serpientes le indicó que un par de ojos grises tormentosos le observaban.

_Oh mierda._

Rubio, ojos grises, perfil afilado: un Malfoy.

El encantamiento también le había apuntado. La vida era una hija de perra.

_Pero, _ahora que lo veía bien, ahora que su mirada no era un fugaz avistamiento, la expresión en el rostro del rubio indicaba todo menos desdén u odio. Le observaba porque seguramente el encantamiento hizo algo en él, pero no porque quisiera, es más, parecía que deseaba con ahínco intentar pasar desapercibido en medio de todas aquellas personas que, seguramente, le indicaban hostilidad.

Y Harry llegó a la inesperada y epifánica conclusión que Malfoy era perfecto. Quizá así dejarían de joderle, quizá no le utilizarían más ni estarían jamás a la expectativa de que el chico dorado podría estar disponible.

Resuelto, caminó a la mesa de Slytherin, quedando frente al rubio de mechones platinos y ojos grises tormenta que aún le observaban.

—Malfoy —fue introductorio o un saludo, no le importó—. ¿Podrías pararte?

El tiempo y las personas le enseñaron que si no utilizaba su posición como héroe, las respuestas serían más amigables.

Esperaba alguna respuesta desdeñosa, más no esto.

— ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, oh aclamado salvador? —el sarcasmo no provino de Malfoy, que seguía silencioso y tenso, sino de Pansy Parkinson, que sujetaba el brazo del rubio protectoramente.

Harry no le hizo caso, pero frunció el ceño.

— ¿Puedes pararte?

— ¿Es una orden disfrazada, Potter?

Esta vez fue Blaise Zabini quien salió. ¿Qué coño les sucedía?

—Miren, no se met-

— ¿O qué? —atacó Pansy—. ¿Si no te hacemos caso nos echarás a las mazmorras? Muy Gryffindor.

¿Ahora que le sucedía a esos dos? Él sólo quería que Malfoy se incorporara para terminar con ese maldito teatro. _Todo mundo le observaba._

—No, Parkinson, no haré tal cosa —espetó.

—Seguro que eso me tranquiliza —masculló en voz baja Blaise, Pansy le sonrió y se apretujó más al silencioso Malfoy.

Harry llegó a su punto de ebullición. Sin importarle que Pansy se lastimara o no, sujetó la corbata verde y plateada del rubio, halándola hacia él. No le importó que todo mundo en el Gran Comedor le observara, después de todo esa era la idea: sujetó a Malfoy, lo haló hacia sí y le besó.

No fue un beso como tal, más bien fue un choque brusco de labios contra labios, pero seguramente, para todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, aquello sería un apasionado beso de amantes.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo y un par de gritos. Malfoy por supuesto, se puso tan pálido y tenso que Harry creyó que se iba a desmayar. La cara de Pansy se desencajó en un grito silencioso y Blaise parpadeó como búho con exceso de cafeína.

Harry se alejó lentamente, lo primero que a su mente llegó fue: apuesta realizada.

Entonces, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en un trémulo Malfoy que le observaba con el rostro impávido, pero su cuerpo temblaba y sus labios se movían, como si quisieran gritar y no podían. Harry sintió que debía disculparse por meter al rubio en aquello, por no pensar en él aunque realmente poco le importara, pero Harry practica la ferviente religión:_ sus problemas sólo son de uno._

—Malfoy…

Harry estaba seguro que le hechizaría, pero contra todo pronóstico, el rubio salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, Pansy correteando tras él mientras Blaise Zabini le contemplaba en mudo silencio que prometía dolorosa venganza.

Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces, incapaz de creer que Malfoy no le haya maldecido, insultado, ¡nada!

— ¡Sr. Potter!

Y esa era la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

Estaba jodido.

_Continuará._


	2. Consecuencias inesperadas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. Si fuese mío, entonces Draco iría con Harry a la Torre de Astronomía, y no para ver las estrellas precisamente...

Este fic ha sido creado para los **_"Desafíos"_** del foro **_"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**N.A: **estoy contenta, muy contenta por los reviews recibidos. Me alegra mucho que pregunten sobre el estado de Draco, pensé que no se darían cuenta (? Pero sí, esto se aclarará a mitad de este capítulo y el próximo. Es algo que todos ustedes saben, pero bueno, yo quiero meter algo de misterio, muahahaha (?

Recuerden que esto es un Harry/Draco, sep, en ese orden. Tengo ganas de escribir un poco de limonada, al menos un restregón nocturno en la Torre de Astronomía, no estoy segura… ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Hago que Harry manosee a Draco en la Torre de Astronomía con resultados sexuales? :v

* * *

_**La gran apuesta**_

_**~o~**_

_Consecuencias inesperadas_

—No sé cuál es tu preocupación —y una vez más, Ron retomó la conversación por enésima vez esa noche, luego de que Harry hubo llegado hacía minutos de haber restregado trofeos.

Harry mentalmente contó hasta diez.

—En serio, ya hiciste la apuesta… bueno, sí, eso cuenta como apuesta, ¿no? —soltó Seamus y para leve impresión de Harry, se vea sinceramente curioso.

Ron resopló con desdén.

— ¿Besar al hurón? ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Ronald!

Y ahí estaba la voz mandona de su querida amiga Hermione en defensa de los pobres animales abandonados.

Harry rodó los ojos, no molestándose en aportar algo productivo a la _profunda_ discusión sobre si la apuesta realizada es válida o no.

Según Ron, besar animales no cuenta.

Pero su cabello rosado es una prueba fehaciente de que sí, sí cuenta.

Besar jodidos hurones sí que cuenta.

Que se lo digan a Harry que aún no comprende por qué no ha sido hechizado por la varita de un escurridizo Draco Malfoy.

—Lo siento, Herm —dijo finalmente Ron, aunque no lo sentía realmente. Luego, con el entrecejo fruncido, se volvió hacia un lacónico Harry que veía absorto las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea de la sala común—. Compañero… no deberías darle más vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué si Malfoy no te hechizó?

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza, Ron simplemente no lo comprendía.

—No lo comprendes, Ron…

—Pero igual no deberías preocuparte —insistió él.

—Sí —afirmó Seamus con vehemencia—. Más bien deberías preocuparte por lo que le hiciste a nuestros ojos. Déjame decirte que los sueños en la madrugada no son nada _inspiradores…_

Dean soltó una suave risita.

—Y que lo digas, nunca pensé que viviría para ver a Harry besar a Malfoy delante de todos.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, no estaba de humor para las burlas.

—Eso es lo que ustedes pidieron —masculló en voz baja, luego resopló, incorporándose del mueble—. Voy a dar un paseo… _solo _—dijo lo último cuando vio que Hermione y Ron se paraban con intenciones de seguirle.

Caminó hacia el retrato, saliendo al instante y lo último que escuchó antes de que éste se cerrara fue a Hermione regañando a Ron, como cosa rara.

Cuando llegó a los oscuros pasillos, estos eran apenas alumbrados por unos cuantos candelabros que se encendían con su caminar, notando con rapidez que no cargaba consigo la capa ni el Mapa. Si quería pasar más tiempo del estipulado fuera de la Torre, ciertamente debía ir a por ellos, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no quería ver a los chicos, no ahora al menos.

No estaba de humor para aguantarse las burlas que sabía, vendrían luego de haber besado de esa forma a Malfoy delante de todos. En realidad, aunque no lo hubiera besado a él, igual ahora estarían burlándose a costa de su infelicidad.

No le molestaba eso en realidad, ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo que le irritaba era que al parecer ellos veían normal que Malfoy se comportara como un cobarde, bueno, más cobarde de lo usual. Por regla tácita, Malfoy y él se insultaban o liaban a varitas en los pasillos al menos tres veces por día. Y eso sin contar el desastre que causaban en Pociones o las prácticas de Quidditch.

Por supuesto, él estaba consciente que luego de que hubo terminado la guerra, las personas sencillamente no volverán a ser lo que una vez fueron. Claro, tampoco es que Harry se creerá que Malfoy cambiaría de la noche a la mañana. Sería muy bueno para ser verdad, aunque puede darle el beneficio de la duda, sin embargo, su comportamiento sigue siendo extraño. Hay quienes cambian para bien, otros quienes no soportan sus demonios interiores… y luego están los chicos de Gryffindor.

No tengan duda alguna, Harry adora estar con sus amigos y se alegra realmente que las muertes acaecidas no afectaran tanto su espíritu luchador. De haber muerto Fred, Harry estaba seguro que Ron jamás sería el mismo. Él agradece que al menos ese aspecto de su vida no se ha visto manchado por la tristeza y la soledad que dejó la pasada guerra, pero hay algo ahí, en el fondo, le inquieta y le incomoda.

Harry sabe que el que más ha cambiado ha sido él. No ve las burlas ni las vaguerías como algún motivo de risa o diversión. Tampoco tan al nivel de Hermione, pero Harry está consciente que ya nada es igual. No pide que todo sea como antes de la lucha contra Voldemort, pero duele pensar que a Harry le importa poco todos los intentos de Ron o de Seamus por hacerle sonreír. Pareciera como que eso ya ha perdido su color, no existe la misma calidez. Todo parece gris y aburrido.

Harry quiere creer que ha madurado un poco con esta transición, pero la verdad, la dura y dolorosa realidad: se ha marchitado.

Tanto tiempo divagando y sin percatarse a donde iba ante su diatriba mental, Harry se encontró frente a la puerta que da a los baños del tercer piso.

Iba a retroceder para seguir su camino a un lugar menos siniestro y húmedo que ese, cuando de repente, escuchó unos suaves sollozos que desgarraban el tenso silencio de aquella noche. Parpadeando y lleno de una repentina curiosidad, Harry entró al baño de las chicas dónde provenía los ahogados ecos.

Podía ser simplemente Myrtle ya aburrida de su soledad o alguna chica, Harry no estaba seguro, pero la curiosidad le picaba. Si decidían gritarle por haber entrado al baño de las chicas, error de él y se disculparía.

Cuando entró finalmente, los cubículos mohosos cubrían parte del gran espejo que se divisaba a la derecha. Con paso sigiloso caminó en aquella dirección y lo que vio, le hizo perder toda la sangre que tenía circulando en el rostro, pues ahí, frente al espejo roto de aquel baño, yacía una vez más Draco Malfoy reflejándose en el cristal empañado.

Las remembranzas golpearon a Harry con dolorosa lentitud. La maldición, los gritos, el charco de sangre y si no hubiese sido por Snape…

Tragó saliva lentamente, decidiendo que retroceder sería una excelente idea. Pero entonces, cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, pisó un charco de agua que chapoteó ruidosamente. Harry vio como Malfoy se tensaba y encaraba la figura tras él que se esbozaba en el cristal empañado. Y ahí, ambos se vieron.

Contempló, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, la figura de un trémulo Malfoy lloroso, su cabellera rubia, casi plateada siempre estaba ordenada y circunspecta, mas ahora yacía desarreglada; las mejillas pálidas con un leve matiz rojo del llanto pasado y que se vio dolorosamente forzado a retroceder y, oh… sus ojos. Lo que más impactó a Harry fueron sus ojos.

Pareciera como si estos habían perdido todo su matiz. Harry, en secreto, siempre se había encontrado fascinado por ellos, pues parecía que ahí había dos lunas, o una casada plateada llena de fulgor; pero ahora nada de eso estaba. Había muchos sentimientos retratados en aquella mirada perdida, pero no la que Harry estaba acostumbrado.

No encontraba rastro de odio o rencor, ni desdén o asco. Había un montón de emociones contenidas, le faltaba tan poco para que se derramara y aun así, Harry se encontró pensando por qué las lágrimas no habían barrido aquellas sensaciones.

Entonces, se percató que, quizá, Malfoy sólo lloraba porque era lo único que le hacía sentirse parte de este mundo, porque Harry estaba consciente de la sensación y lo que éste padecía, pues lo había vivido.

Harry conoce esa mirada y fue la misma que tuvo cuando murió Sirius.

Pero probablemente, lo de Malfoy era aún más profundo, Harry no estaba seguro.

En silencio se preguntó si podría ser capaz de retirarse ahora que Malfoy sólo le veía sin un atisbo de emoción negativa en su rostro. Es como si no estuviera ahí a pesar de estar viéndole, pero Malfoy quizá se encontraba en lo más profundo de su ser, donde nada le dolería más de lo necesario.

Harry se encontró incapaz de desviar la mirada de aquellas orbes que le traspasaban.

En aquel momento, cuando Harry creía que transcurriría una eternidad sólo contemplándose, Malfoy parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación. Ahí vio un atisbo de emoción, ira ligada con algo más, pero no supo qué, aunque como el color rosado en sus mejillas se profundizó, parecía ser vergüenza.

—Potter…

Al instante, Malfoy sacó su varita y le apuntó, pero Harry estaba sorprendido como para sacar la suya y liarse una vez más a hechizos.

El pensamiento, por extraño que sea, le emocionó. Sin embargo, él no había ido a ese lugar con aquella intención.

Queriendo demostrar paz, alzó ambas manos desnudas, demostrando que no había nada en estas y sus fervientes intenciones en no lastimar, dañar ni maldecir. Quizá la única arma sería su boca, pero eso sólo dependería de Malfoy.

—Malfoy, yo...

— ¿Qué haces a aquí? —espetó, intentando demostrar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero sus ojos aún cristalizados y el ligero temblor de sus labios en conjunto con sus mejillas encendidas en carmesí, no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Aun así, a Harry le alegró un poco escuchar más de tres palabras en la boca de Malfoy.

Sin embargo y a pesar del tono de su voz, Harry decidió responder con sinceridad.

—Caminaba.

—Caminabas… —susurró aún viéndole, como si saboreara una palabra desconocida. Malfoy no creía que simplemente daba un paseo nocturno.

Parecía un poco desconcertado, Harry conocía el sentimiento. No se estaban insultado, así que era extraño, _¿verdad, Malfoy?_

—Sí, caminaba —corroboró por hacer espacios en esos incómodos silencios, más que por desear hablar.

Y al momento, Harry contempló lo que hacía tiempo no veía en el rostro de Malfoy: una sonrisa. El rubio lentamente esbozaba una sonrisa que parecía una mueca por el temblor de las comisuras, pero era una sonrisa y a Harry se le secó la garganta. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no veía sonreír a Malfoy? Bueno, era una sonrisa desdeñosa, o al menos que pretendía serlo, estaba aparentando y Harry lo sabía con dolorosa certeza.

Y si Harry lo sabía, ¿qué quedaría para los demás?

En lo más profundo de su ser, Harry esperó sentir lástima por el chico, pero no halló nada. Era más cercano a la comprensión, pero no estaba seguro de querer admitirlo ahora.

—Potter, si caminabas, ¿no deberías retomar tu camino o piensas maldecirme una vez más? —habló Malfoy repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Harry enfocó su mirada esmeralda en la contraria y Malfoy intentó sonreír con desdén, pero hasta él supo que falló miserablemente.

Suspiró con cansancio, pensando que sí, debería hacerle caso a Malfoy y retomar su camino, pero por algún motivo no podía, sentía que faltaba algo por decir o hacer, no estaba seguro.

—Malfoy, yo… —enmudeció unos segundos, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba bien lo que diría a continuación. Luego los abrió, volviendo a centrar su mirada en los ojos grises—. Malfoy, quería disculparme por lo del beso.

A bocajarro y sin sentirlo realmente, habló. En realidad no quería disculparse por eso, no al menos ahora. Él ni siquiera estaba preocupado por la apuesta o el beso en el Gran Comedor, es sólo que, por algún extraño y loco motivo, Harry aún no quería irse a la torre.

No sabía lo que sucedía, pero…

— ¿Beso? —inquirió Malfoy con suavidad, una cejada rubia enarcada—. ¿Cuál beso?

Entonces, en medio de su desconcierto, pareció recordarlo. Harry se dio cuenta porque hubo otro matiz rosáceo que coloreó sus mejillas pálidas y sus ojos grises temblaron levemente, como si desearan desviar la mirada pero su resolución o su dignidad, Harry no sabía, eran incapaces de permitírselo.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, no se iba a burlar de Malfoy por mostrar debilidad. _Él no era así._

—Sí, el beso —lentamente, Harry repitió, con voz cuidadosamente neutra.

Malfoy parpadeó unas cuantas veces, mas luego frunció el ceño, sus rubias cejas juntándose casi por poco.

—No lo acepto —repuso, tajante.

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño, irritándose.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, en medio de su molestia e irritación, una leve curiosidad y algo parecido a la amargura embargándole.

Pero Malfoy rio bajo, sibilante y sin un atisbo de humor.

—Porque no se me da la gana, Potter.

—Malfoy…

Harry y Malfoy habían progresado, en minutos no se habían liado a varitas, ¿y él tenía que echarlo a perder de esa forma con su asquerosa actitud?

— ¿Qué? —siseó, y Harry se tensó cuando le vio caminando en su dirección. No le haría nada a menos que él intentara algo en contra. Cuando Malfoy se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Harry notó que sus orbes grises chispeaban—. ¿Qué, Potter? ¿Te molesta que no acepte tus _sentidísimas _disculpas? —escupió con amargura, una sonrisa ladina sin humor bordeándose en sus labios

Harry abrió los ojos, buscando contradecirlo al instante.

—Claro que-

—No, Potter, no mientas —siseó bajo, con rencor—. Déjame decirte una cosa…

Cuando Harry creía que Malfoy no se acercaría más, su rostro, a escasos centímetros del suyo, se desvió a su mejilla rozándola, sus labios cerca de su oído y el cálido aliento lamiendo su piel.

—No todos deben rendirte pleitesía.

Y con eso dicho, pasó por su lado, marchándose finalmente.

Harry cerró los ojos con lentitud, el aire que tenía retenido sin saberlo, escapando de sus labios entreabiertos.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

_Continuará._


	3. Irresistible tentación

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, Draco iría con Harry a la Torre de Astronomía, y no precisamente para estudiar.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _**"Desafíos"**_ del foro _**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_**N.A: **__Bueno, finalmente el último capítulo. Quiero agradecer los que han llegado hasta acá, principalmente a__: __**Kristy SR**__**, **__**Acantha-27**__**, **__**, **__**almamikan**__**, **__**chibikaleido**__**, **__**DianaKeehl**_ y los anónimos que estuvieron presente en todo el transcurso. Los amo –envía corazones gays por correo.

* * *

_**La gran apuesta**_

_**~o~**_

_Irresistible tentación_

Decir que Harry estaba molesto, sería un eufemismo.

Molesto en sí, no. Irritado y bastante incómodo sería una posibilidad próxima si entendiera el motivo de sus pensamientos y estúpidas acciones.

Pero la verdad sea dicha: aún no comprende qué sucedió aquel día en los baño del tercer piso.

Ha transcurrido una semana larga e interminable donde los pensamientos de Harry van desde los más inverosímiles hasta los más oscuros. No es capaz de llegar a una razón lógica y eso le desespera a niveles cósmicos.

¿Por qué Malfoy dijo aquello? ¿Sería por el beso?, pero entonces debió haber actuado así desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y no aquel día, aquel encuentro…

¿Sería por la apuesta? Un horrible peso lleno de vergüenza y consternación con algo más que no pudo identificar, se instaló en el estómago, asfixiándole lentamente. ¿De verdad sería por la apuesta? El sólo pensamiento le hace querer disculparse una vez más por sus estúpidas acciones y por dejarse llevar, pero sabe que será inútil.

Esta vez quisiera disculparse de verdad, pero está seguro que Malfoy no querrá verlo. En realidad, parecía bastante molesto, mas Harry no halló un odio verdadero en aquellos ojos, sino… no lo sabía, parecía inmensa e insondable amargura, Harry nunca ha sido muy bueno en darse cuenta de las cosas.

Y quizá eso es lo que más le irritaba.

La semana ha pasado con lentitud, tortuosa y solitaria. Los chicos buscan el porqué de su miseria y el único pensamiento ilógico, pero que le hace sentir extrañamente bien consigo mismo, es su deseo por hablar con Malfoy.

¿Para qué? Aún no lo comprende. Es obvio que el rubio pasó de sí y malinterpretó las circunstancias, ¿pero por qué tiene esa desesperante necesidad por aclarar las cosas?, por querer verdaderamente disculparse. Malfoy siempre ha sido su enemigo, el que no podía vivir sin estar insultándole o recordándole a sus padres fallecidos. La mayoría de los infortunios que ha padecido han sido por su causa.

Debería dejar que Malfoy se hunda en sus propias circunstancias. Harry no quiere mancharse.

Y sin embargo… es tan contradictorio que desee de igual forma que aquellos infortunios vuelvan a suceder porque en su interior y lo sabe con certeza, su convivencia con Malfoy no ha sido la misma desde que mermó todo eso… y hay algo que falta. No es lo mismo, todo parece gris, la misma monotonía.

Sabe que su contradicción es digna de ser pisoteada, pero es así que se siente, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo malo, de las molestias y el dolor padecido… lo que tenía con Malfoy le recordaba que con él siempre fue Harry Potter y no el héroe.

Desde que vio aquello en la Torre de Astronomía, nunca pudo ver a Malfoy como malo, como el temible.

A pesar de su edad, era solo un niño… al igual que él.

Y Harry lo comprendió.

Apretó los labios, éstos tornándose en una fina línea de tensión, un rictus de amargura y desolación surcando su rostro.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriendo la piel pálida, las bolsas grises bajo los párpados y los labios temblorosos que deseaban gritar todo lo que su cuerpo ansiaba por descargar, más no podía. Todavía había algo que se lo impedía y no sabía qué o con qué motivo.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, alejó la mano derecha del rostro, tanteando la suave colcha bajo sí, buscando su varita. Cuando la encontró, sin siquiera ver, comprobó que aún se mantuviera los hechizos de privacidad puestos en su cama. Ahí dejó escapar todo el aliento contenido que no sabía que tenía retenido.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, Harry no estaba seguro. ¿Ignorar todo el asunto, quizá? Sería una ventaja, Ron está bastante irritado con su situación y aún le cuesta comprender por qué Harry ve extraño que Malfoy se comporte de aquella forma.

Pero Ron no entiende, no comprende que si no devela lo que hay tras aquel velo, entonces no podrá continuar, los pensamientos le comerán la cabeza y, bueno, eso sería lamentable.

¿Qué debía hacer? Lo único que se le ocurre es tratar de dar con la ubicación del rubio y hablar con él, al menos intentarlo. Aunque eso parece una tarea titánica. Malfoy siempre intenta resguardarse tras su ya quebrada armadura y a Harry le irrita que piense que se burlará de su obvia fragilidad.

Con un demonio, incluso lo ha buscado, aunque eso ha sido sin premeditación. Ni siquiera se percataba de la dirección en la que iban sus pies cuando ya estaba frente al baño de las chicas en el tercer piso, encontrando nada.

También cuando lo veía por los pasillos o las clases en conjunto, Malfoy apenas se veía. Es como si quiera pasar desapercibido.

Harry conoce el sentimiento. No sabe si reír o irritarse por ello.

El caso es que Harry no sabe dónde se refugia Malfoy ahora y quisiera, en serio quisiera saber el motivo de aquello. ¿Fue por él o por la hostilidad colectiva? Harry explícitamente pidió que a los hijos de mortífagos y bueno… aquellos que estuvieron del lado equivocado de la guerra, se les dejara en tranquilidad.

Harry sabía que estaba arrepentido, pese a todo. No sabe si Parkinson lo está, pero no parece, aunque a Harry le importe bien poco, Malfoy parece ser el que está en verdaderos problemas.

¿Será que lo atacan? ¿A qué nivel y cuándo comenzó? Él sabe que no puede hacer nada contra los insultos o las miradas de odio, pero aún podría hacer algo si llegan a agredir físicamente a Malfoy…

Tiene que buscarlo y comprobar que todo esté en orden.

¿Pero en dónde demonios está ese chico?

Harry decidió terminar de acostarse en su cama, su rostro observando el techo del dosel bermellón que la cubre. Mientras meditaba sobre la ubicación de cierto rubio escurridizo, Harry contemplaba, sin ver realmente, cómo en sus ojos esmeraldas, las manchas difusas en aquella oscuridad parecían esclarecerse un poco.

La luna le daba de lleno y alumbraba tenuemente el dosel rojo, reflejándose fulgores blancos, casi etéreos… fantasmales.

Y entonces recordó.

Con rapidez se incorporó, sentándose de cuclillas en la cama mientras que con la varita comenzaba a quitar las protecciones, una suave sonrisa bordeándose en sus morenos labios.

_La Torre de Astronomía es un buen lugar para meditar, Harry._

* * *

Aquella madrugada, después del toque de queda, Harry fue a la Torre de Astronomía sin pensar realmente en la situación o alguna excusa plausible. Por supuesto, Malfoy no estaba allí y hubo cierto alivio ligado con decepción surcando su cuerpo.

Más no se rindió.

Los días venideros llegaron lentos y tortuosos, pero Harry esperaba con inusitada ansiedad a que llegara la noche para ver si veía a cierto rubio en la Torre de Astronomía.

Los primeros días fueron un fracaso total y Harry sentía su determinación flaquear.

Así llegó el día viernes sin novedad alguna o noticias sobre el paradero de cierto rubio.

Parecía que lo hacía con premeditación, eso de esconderse, huir de él. A Harry le irritaba el pensamiento, pero era el único razonamiento lógico que ideaba su cabecita, así que muchas esperanzas, no tenía.

Con un suspiro derrotado, se incorporó del sofá rojo de la sala común, caminando hacia el retrato. Aún faltaban como dos horas para el toque de queda, pero Harry quería estar lejos del bullicio en la torre, y caminar le ayudaría pensar en su desdichada posición actual.

— ¿A dónde vas, Harry? —con suavidad, Hermione preguntó desde su posición, sentada en el mismo sofá y con un libro en manos.

Con una suave sonrisa bordeada en sus labios, se giró para responder a su amiga, más la expresión en el rostro de Ron le hizo borrar toda mueca que estuviese en la suya.

—Sí, _Harry, _¿a dónde vas? —la pregunta de Ron no hubiese irritado a Harry si no fuera por el tonito que utilizó.

Con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, masculló—. A dar un paseo, ¿por qué?

A sabiendas de la situación y gracias a su intuición femenina, Hermione le sonrió, apaciguadora.

—Sólo queríamos sab-

—No sé, no sé, _compañero, _¿será porque antes los paseos nocturnos eran de tres y no de uno?

—Ronald…

Permaneció en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha. Había algo en el tono de Ron que a Harry no le gustó. Como si le reprochara… ¿qué coño le está reprochando?

—Hay veces en las que uno medita mejor en soledad, Ron —respondió Harry con sinceridad, mirando a su ceñudo amigo que frunció los labios con algo parecido a la rabia y desconfianza pintada en sus ojos.

— ¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Ron.

—Chicos…

—Sí —espetó Harry rápidamente.

—Bien —masculló Ron, incorporándose del mueble.

Harry pensó que le seguiría no importara qué, pero pronto se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía: el dormitorio. Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero nada salió.

El silencio se acentuó en el recinto, no se había percatado que todos los ojos habían observado la breve escaramuza entre amigos. Hermione veía a ambas direcciones con preocupación, pero a Harry pudo importarle menos. Se dio la vuelta con un giro de sus pies y con rapidez salió por el retrato, nunca mirando ni atendiendo los gritos de su amiga que le llamaba con desasosiego.

Harry corrió y corrió hasta que sus pies comenzaron a doler, sus ojos desenfocados tras sus gafas sin ver realmente el camino que conducía su andar desenfrenado.

Descendió escaleras, cruzó pasillos, puentes y así llegó a la Torre de Astronomía, que desde la lejanía, se veía grande e imponente entre la nocturna oscuridad y niebla que ocultaba la etérea luna. A Harry no le importó reanudar la carrera y llegar jadeante a la cumbre donde calló de rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento, la suave brisa fría de la noche lamiendo la piel sudorosa gracias a la carrera anterior.

— ¿Potter? —la voz sonó desconcertada y a la vez divertida, como si le hiciera gracia que Harry casi se muriera por la carrera anterior.

En ningún momento, se encontró tenso o expectante al encuentro.

Simplemente alzó su rostro y ahí, situado en el balcón yacía recostado del barandal un Draco Malfoy, que contrario al de la otra vez, se veía bien peinado y arreglado, pero a Harry no le engañaba, sus ojos seguían igual de perdidos aunque intentara aparentar otra cosa.

—Malfoy —saludó, incorporándose con un movimiento rápido de sus piernas, y dando una gran bocanada de aire, caminó hasta donde yacía el rubio, pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. No pudo evitar ver lo cerca que Malfoy estaba del barandal y frunció el ceño con un atisbo de preocupación—. ¿Te vas a lanzar?

El chico rubio parpadeó con leve sorpresa, pero luego frunció el ceño, mirándole como si hubiese hecho una pregunta muy estúpida.

—No seas estúpido, Potter, valoro mi vida —espetó Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisita irónica con algo de desdén—. Pero al parecer otros no. Buena carrera, ¿de quién o qué huías?

—De nadie —respondió Harry en un balbuceo incomprendido, por alguna razón extraña e incomprensible, avergonzándose un poco del hecho de que Malfoy le haya visto.

—Uhm…

Se sumieron en un tenso silencio que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper. Harry, resintiendo la carrera anterior, decidió sentarse en el suelo, recostando su espalda al barandal, la suave brisa fría de la noche traspasando su sweater marrón y moviendo sus mechones ébano, desordenándolos aún más.

De soslayo vio un leve movimiento, y Harry observó y no sin cierto desconcierto, que Draco Malfoy también se sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada de igual forma al barandal, sus mechones plateados brillando y meciéndose con languidez. Se sorprendió viéndose incapaz de desviar la mirada de aquella imagen.

Malfoy brillaba ante la luz etérea de la luna.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió de repente, sacando a Harry de su ensoñación. Parpadeó en confusión, pero la mirada ceñuda de Malfoy le indicó que le había pillado viéndole—. ¿Qué, Potter?

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué encontraba algo fascinante ver cómo brillaba con la luz de la luna reflejándole? Malfoy seguro que le vería como si necesitara intervención inmediata en San Mungo.

Harry también lo cree.

Negó con la cabeza, mas sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los del rubio.

— ¿Y tú, de quién huyes?

Fue un susurro bajo, casi inaudible, pero el shock en el rostro pálido le indicó que había escuchado perfectamente y, que de alguna manera, la pregunta le afectó más de lo que sería capaz de admitir.

Malfoy no respondió de inmediato, es más, no se dignó a abrir la boca siquiera. Con los labios fruncidos en cólera y amargura, se incorporó con brusquedad del suelo, resuelto a marcharse por donde vino.

Pero antes de que se fuera, Harry sujetó con fuerza su muñeca ahí, en aquella posición donde estaba sentado, obligándole a girarse e inclinarse un poco en aquella dirección. Ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con dos nebulosas traspasándole el cuerpo, llegando hasta lo más profundo de sí.

Se contemplaron en silencio, no queriendo contaminarlo con sus vanas palabras, porque ambos sabían que estas no dirían lo que con impetuoso fervor desean expresar.

Y sin embargo, Harry con la voz temblorosa y un nudo en la garganta, susurró—: no huyas.

No fue una afirmación o un consejo, quizá fue alguna suplica convulsa a la que Harry tanto deseaba afianzarse porque esas palabras también se las decía a sí mismo.

Malfoy permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que esbozó una suave sonrisa lánguida y perezosa que tenía tintes cáusticos, amargamente cáusticos.

Se desemperezó de la mano que sujetaba su muñeca, caminando en dirección a las escaleras, pero antes de bajar, Harry escuchó el suave murmulló de una vacía negativa.

Harry permaneció hasta la madrugada contemplando la luna plateada.

_La valentía no yace en mí, Harry._

* * *

Los días pasaron gandules y lánguidos como la brisa mece tenuemente las flores alejadas de su hogar, transportándola lejos. Pronto Harry se percató que ya el mes estaba encima de ellos.

Había transcurrido un mes desde la apuesta acaecida, desde que compartió aquellas extrañas palabras con Malfoy en la soledad de la Torre de Astronomía y Harry no se miente a sí mismo, no está satisfecho con ello.

Por alguna extraña razón, Harry deseaba hablar más con el rubio y comprobar con sus ojos lo que sus sospechas le susurraban cruelmente a su oído. ¿De quién huía y por qué? ¿Estarían metiéndose con él? A Harry le preocupaba seriamente que estuvieran metiéndose con Malfoy cuando éste no ha hecho nada malo.

Harry casi, casi deseaba que Malfoy hiciera algo para tener una vaga excusa y decir que sí, sí se lo merece. Así no tendría ese remordimiento por preocuparse de más…

Pero sabe que eso no sería justo, indiferentemente de las circunstancias pasadas.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, casi rechinándolos al momento. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar toda la frustración que sus pensamientos padecían, pero eso sólo lo haría ver como un loco en medio de sus amigos.

Permaneció en silencio en medio de la sala común, sus ojos verdes contemplando las llamas danzar en la chimenea.

Todo el tiempo tuvo la mirada de cierto pelirrojo sobre sí, contemplándole con intensidad.

* * *

— ¿Debería preocuparme por tal acoso a mi privacidad? —la voz sarcástica y arrastrada del rubio anunció que sí, sabía que Harry le había seguido desde Pociones hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

Por algún motivo que desconoce, el hecho de que Malfoy haya utilizado su tonito usual, ese al que estaba tan acostumbrado y no al suave susurro de aquella noche, hizo que Harry se alegrara.

Definitivamente, estaba loco.

—Me gusta este lugar —dijo como excusa, caminando hasta la baranda donde Draco Malfoy contemplaba el atardecer perecer lentamente.

Harry se apoyó en el barandal, inclinándose hacia adelante para contemplar la altitud y de soslayo percatándose que Malfoy le veía con una mueca en su rostro y algo parecido a la exasperación.

—Si te vas a lanzar, espera que me vaya, Potter —masculló el rubio, sus ojos grises pasando de Harry al paisaje que lentamente se oscurecía. Luego sonrió, irónico—. No quiero que me quemen por haber mandado al más allá al chico dorado.

Era extraño cómo podía ser risible y surrealista que el sarcasmo de Malfoy pudiera hacerle gracia cuando no era directamente para insultarle. Era gracioso, y extrañamente, se sorprendió riéndose en voz baja.

Una mirada de reojo le hizo darse cuenta que Malfoy le observaba con ligera sorpresa.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el cabrón de Potter?

La sonrisa relajada en los labios de Harry desapareció tan rápido como se esbozó. Observó a Malfoy con la decepción dibujada en su rostro, ¿por qué demonios tenía que hacer eso?

—Malfoy… —por alguna razón, su voz sonó a reprimenda—. Estábamos bien, no lo jodas.

Y por extraño que parezca, Malfoy no le insultó. Parecía que se contenía, sus labios apretados se lo indicaban con insultante facilidad.

—Costumbre —masculló en voz baja, contenida.

Sonrió un poco, concediéndole el punto.

—Desacostúmbrate —dijo como si nada y Malfoy enarcó una ceja, ahora su mirada puesta totalmente en Harry y no un avistamiento como hacía minutos.

—Han transcurrido siete años, Potter —Malfoy arrastró la voz con gracia—. Es un _poco _difícil…

Rodó los ojos, dando un suave resoplido.

—Pues yo lo hice, ¿no?

Y supo que la había cagado cuando dijo aquello. El rostro de Malfoy, que si bien antes no era la relajación absoluta pero yacía normal, ahora se había cerrado completo a las emociones. Como si hubiera barrido toda suciedad, los ojos se le oscurecieron en rabia, los labios comprimiéndoseles en amargura.

Harry no lo había dicho con esa intención, _no había pensado bien en lo que dijo,_ él simplemente quería hacerle entender que no tenía rencor… _tanto_ hacia Malfoy.

No quería hacerle recordar…

—Malfoy-

— ¿Qué? —espetó el rubio, mirando con la quijada tensa hacia el ocaso que iba muriéndose. A Harry le contentó un poco que no se haya ido así, todo ofendido.

Sentía que era su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Aunque no sabía qué debía aclarar, pero era una buena oportunidad para… ¿para qué?

Con un suspiro, intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos y encarar a Malfoy. Se giró completamente, quedando de frente al rubio que aún no le devolvía la mirada.

—No lo dije con esa intención.

Y ahí, Malfoy explotó. Se giró con el rostro contorsionado en ira absoluta y se acercó a sí, quedando cerca de su rostro. Harry tuvo que elevar la cabeza, percatándose que Malfoy era un poco más alto que él.

— ¿No lo dijiste con esa intención? —repitió Malfoy, incrédulo y con la voz temblorosa por la rabia contenida—. ¿Y entonces con cuál, Potter? Porque por lo que veo, ustedes se encargan de recordar constantemente en qué posición estoy.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, queriendo con desespero alejarse un poco para así encarar a Malfoy con propiedad. No le gustaba cuando se acercaba de esa forma, era… bueno, le intimidaba un poco y aquello no le gustaba.

—Claro que no —espetó Harry frunciendo aún más el ceño. Él ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho algo así… ¿no?

Malfoy soltó una risita suave, volviendo su espalda recta hacia atrás mientras daba unos pasos lejos de sí. Harry no pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó.

—Claro, Potter. Permíteme concederte el beneficio de la duda.

—Deberías —masculló Harry con irritación mientras se cruzaba de brazos en algún tipo de protección que no le hiciera perder más la hombría.

— ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

— ¡Porque yo lo hice!

— ¡Ah!, ¿es algún tipo de deuda? —exclamó Malfoy de repente, con los ojos chispeando y un odio escondido, que hizo tambalear la resolución de Harry por la intensidad de su mirada—. ¿Qué quieres que haga, dime? ¿Debo hincarme ante ti y decir: _"oh gran salvador del mundo mágico, gracias por hacer que mi culo de mortífago no fuese más pisoteado_"?, ¿es eso lo que quieres que haga?

—No es-

— ¿Te excitarás si me postro ante ti y te suplico piedad, eh Potter?

Abrió la boca en shock, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello.

— ¡Claro que-!

— ¿Qué, Potter? ¿No eres capaz de admitir que te masturbas pensando en todos los que alaban tu nombre?

— ¡Malfoy!

Harry sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza y mortificación. ¿En serio pensaban tan poco de él? Oh, por Merlín qué imaginación tan grande y qué boca tan sucia.

—Qué, Potter, ¿lo vas a negar? —siseó Malfoy jadeante ante la diatriba anterior, las mejillas rojas y los labios entre abiertos.

—No, Malfoy —respondió, negando con la cabeza ante la sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro del rubio—. No es nada de eso, y estabas divagando, ¿qué demonios te sucede?

— ¡No!, ¿qué demonios te sucede a ti? ¿Crees que debo estarte eternamente agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí, _ lo que se supone que has hecho por mí? _Tienes las bolas muy grandes, si crees que haré eso, Potter.

Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Por qué simplemente no se callaba y le dejaba explicarse?

—Un simple "gracias", hubiera sido suficiente.

Malfoy volvió a reír bajo, sin humor.

—Entonces te doy gracias por los insultos hacia mi padre y madre acerca de mi dudosa procedencia y las maldiciones que constantemente me echan. Estoy tan agradecido que lo diré en medio del Gran Comedor —hizo una pausa, se puso recto y se aclaró la garganta—: "Señoras y señores, cito esta misiva para decirle al amo Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y los gatitos desolados que gracias a él soy una nueva persona. Sí, soy un puto masoquista. Pueden venir y hechizarme hasta el olvido, todo corre por la cuenta del gran amo y señor, hijo perdido de Merlín, alabado sea."

Harry ignoró deliberadamente el profundo sarcasmo en la voz de Malfoy, más concentrado en lo que dijo el rubio. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose estúpido. _Tenía razón._

—Entonces sí te agreden… —murmuró, no pudiendo evitar la leve preocupación que se filtró en la oración.

Draco Malfoy le observó como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Potter! ¿Me harías el favor de centrarte en tu papel, pretender que me odias con mucha pasión e ignorarme, no sé, el resto de tu jodida y feliz existencia?

Harry negó con rapidez y Malfoy dio un profundo suspiro lleno de cansancio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con suavidad Malfoy, por algún motivo acercándose hasta quedar cerca del cuerpo de Harry.

Bajó inmediatamente la mirada, posándola en algún punto inespecífico del suelo, incapaz de ver a Malfoy. Le daba cierta vergüenza admitirlo.

—No lo sé.

Malfoy volvió a suspirar.

—Eres un estúpido, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —contra todo pronóstico, la voz de Malfoy no sonaba ni sarcástica ni desdeñosa o burlona, simplemente era Malfoy, un liviano Malfoy al que le habían drenado toda su energía.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry alzando su cabeza y enfrentando las dos lunas que eran los ojos grises del rubio. Harry sonrió con tristeza—. Quiero odiarte, pero no puedo… ya no.

_Estoy cansado de todo Malfoy, ¿no lo sientes también?_

En silencio permanecieron unos minutos, Malfoy concentrándose en develar con sus ojos las esmeraldas que tenía frente a sí. Harry en su interior se preguntaba si Malfoy era capaz de ver las almas. Era como si aquellas dos lagunas plateadas traspasaran su cuerpo y vieran todos sus demonios interiores.

Le turbaba.

Segundos después, el rostro impávido del rubio se contrajo un poco, dibujándose un ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? —Preguntó el rubio, y para asombro de Harry, era por pura e innata curiosidad—. ¿Qué querías demostrar? ¿Qué cómo eres el salvador del mundo mágico, todos deben aceptar lo que haces porque sí?

Eran preguntas, simples preguntas y Harry estaba sorprendido de que Malfoy haya mantenido el odio a raya, sólo concentrándose en permanecer estoico, demostrando curiosidad e inquietud por saber las respuestas.

Harry se lamió los labios, pensando rápidamente alguna excusa plausible que Malfoy aceptara. Estaba consciente que si decía el real motivo, el rubio no le creería nada de ahora en adelante. No estaba del todo seguro por qué aquello era importante, pero Malfoy se veía neutral, como el también quisiera ceder a la imparcialidad y mermar el odio.

Pero esto…

Si le decía verdad, seguro que Malfoy le odiaría de por vida.

Apretó los labios, relamiéndoselos nerviosamente mientras su mirada esmeralda se tambaleaba frente a la plateada.

—Si te lo digo te molestarás… —balbuceó casi con timidez, como si fuese un niño que estuviese frente a un adulto que le había cogido haciendo algo malo.

No supo qué, pero algo hizo sonreír a Malfoy con encanto, como si le hiciera gracia que Harry se retorciera en su posición.

—Vas a tener que explicarme, Potter… —por alguna razón que desconoce, el rubio se acercaba un poco más y más. Aún no se tocaban, pero Malfoy estaba inclinando hacia adelante, escudriñándole intensamente.

Era desconcertante.

Volvió a lamerse los labios, notado que Malfoy, quizá de forma inconsciente, no lo sabía, siguió el movimiento con sus ojos grises tormenta.

—Yo, bueno, yo-

—Yo te puedo decir.

El cuello de Harry sonó dolorosamente cuando con rapidez, giró su cabeza hacia el origen de aquella voz y ahí estaba, _con su capa_ _de invisibilidad,_ un Ron Weasley viéndose muy irritado. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Ron?

— ¿Comadreja?

—Malfoy, no —pidió Harry, y para sorpresa de ambos, el rubio hizo caso, pero con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Entonces qué hace aquí? —espetó en dirección a Harry, aunque de reojo podía notar cómo el rubia asesinaba con la mirada a su amigo.

Harry tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?

Ron dobló lentamente la capa, tomándose tiempo en contestar a la pregunta. Luego de doblarla, volvió su mirada a Harry, su irritación creciendo.

—Me dijiste que debería olvidar el pasado, Harry —comenzó Ron, negando la cabeza, como si lamentara la situación—. Pero fue un error lo que hicimos.

Abrió la boca para refutar, pero Malfoy se le adelantó.

—Potter, ¿qué coño está hablando?

Harry negó con rapidez.

—Ron, lo que te dije es cierto, yo-

— ¿Es cierto? ¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí con él?! ¡De todas las personas! —Ron gritó, dando aspavientos violentos con la mano y casi de inmediato, Harry supo que Malfoy se tensó a su lado.

Intentando apaciguar la situación, Harry respondió—. Estaba hablando con Malfoy, Ron. Lo que te dije es cierto —repitió, porque era verdad. Debían olvidar el pasado y eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Malfoy.

— ¡No lo parecía!

Ron de repente se veía desinflado, como si le hubieran exprimido, cansado y abatido… derrotado. No se creía lo que veía.

—Es por la apuesta, ¿verdad? —masculló Ron es voz baja, cansada—. No debí hacerlo…

— ¿Qué apuesta?

Harry se tensó en su lugar, una gota fría de sudor recorriendo su sien.

Así no era como quería que Draco se enterara… _Así no._

Ron volvió su atención a Malfoy, como si apenas notara su existencia, y entonces sonrió.

—Cierto, Harry no te ha dicho —de soslayo, Ron le vio y Harry le envió una súplica silenciosa. La sonrisa de Ron se amplió un poco.

—Yo le dije a Harry que te besara.

Y Harry sintió que se hundía cuando vio la mirada consternada en el rostro del rubio.

— ¡No! —Harry contradijo rápidamente.

— ¿Lo vas a negar?

— ¡No fue así! ¡Dijiste que tenía que besar a una persona en medio del Gran Comedor!

—Y besaste a Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, lo elegí a él —refutó Harry, Ron volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Por qué, Harry?

Y… Harry no tenía idea del motivo.

—No lo sé… —masculló. ¿Por qué lo había besado? Ciertamente que Malfoy había sido una opción loable, pero asimismo hubiese sido con otra persona, quizá con alguien más neutral y que tampoco sufriera del síndrome niño-que-vivió…

—El caso es que fue una apuesta, hurón —rápidamente, Ron retomó la conversación.

Harry no se atrevía a observar al rubio, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Y cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió de todo, pues la mirada, aquella expresión herida en su rostro, los ojos grises apagados y los labios temblorosos… Harry deseaba disculparse y resarcirse de alguna forma, pero dudaba que el chico le creería.

—Draco…

—Cállate, Potter —masculló en voz baja, amortiguada, como si se contuviera de algo—. Sólo cállate.

—Pero yo…

— ¡Cállate! —gritó y volvió a encararle. Harry enmudeció, tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

Y para profunda angustia de Harry, el rubio sonrió con insondable vacío y tristeza, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Algo me decía… —hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y le vio, endureciendo la mirada—. Algo me decía que no te creyera.

Y con eso dicho se fue, dando grandes zancadas hasta la escalera donde la descendió con rapidez.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero Ron seguía ahí, contemplando su mirada perdida. Le vio abrir la boca, quizá para decir algo, pero luego pareció arrepentirse porque negó con la cabeza, marchándose también.

El cielo era de noche ahí arriba, en las inmensidades. Grande e imponente.

Esa noche no había luna.

Y lo único que su mente evocaba en la silenciosa oscuridad de aquel frio noviembre:

_No se suponía que debía terminar así._

**Fin**

* * *

_Okno,_ todavía continúa. En la secuela, ¡que tratará el romance entre Harry y Draco!

¿El motivo? Debido a que no podía llenarles todo un cap, sería una carga innecesaria para la historia. La secuela tendrá tres caps igual y la escribiré dentro de poco. Resolveremos la apuesta entre Harry y Draco y también los líos personales con Ron.

_**¡Nos vemos en La gran apuesta 2.0!**_


End file.
